Longevity genes are of obvious interest and importance, both for their life-extension potential and the possibility of their contributing to the enhancement of the quality of life. However, very few of these genes have been identified and even less is understood about how these genes act to prevent aging and promote life extension. In addition, there is a related need in the art for identifying genes associated with decreased risk of cellular proliferative disorders, including those associated with aging.
Accordingly, there exists the need to discover genes whose function is associated with life-extension and/or reduction of cellular proliferative disorders. These genes and their products would be useful in the screening for anti-aging and/or anti-cancer agents and would serve as key targets in various anti-aging and anti-cancer therapies. In addition, knowledge of these genes allows the development of animal models of disease, which can be used to further identify and study disease pathways, and identify and validate therapeutic agents. Ultimately, such tools and therapeutic agents could help to alleviate cognitive and motor function deficits in the aged population, and reduce the incidence or metastasis of cancer in both the aged and the general population, thereby prolong the independence of the elderly and enhancing health.